Thanks
by Backroads
Summary: A conversation between Stoick and Gobber as they prepare a new leg.


The forge was a quiet break from the near-chaos of the village outside. It rang dimly and soothingly with the familiar sounds of the shop, the purr of the fire interrupted with the occasional crackle and the sounds of something metal twisting together. Outside was a different story. Building and repair were never pansy jobs of the silence-is-golden rule, and the usual inclusion of ale and some new half-tamed dragons certainly weren't to improve matters. Stoick knew that a few shouted condemnations from himself might do the trick, but the past week had not been one for focusing on chieftain responsibilities. He would have to pay for it in the future when some genius' roof collapsed, but for now, who could blame him?

Gobber was singing to himself, some little ditty, under his breath. The song grew louder as Stoick approached, though he could not make out what senseless thing the man was saying. At last Gobber turned from his workbench with a grin. "Ah, Stoick! Didn't hear you come in."

"Just found you singing to yourself."

"You've caught me at much worse, we'll go ahead and admit it. "

Stoick laughed deeply. "True, true."

"Go ahead and lay him down over there. I cleared off a place on the other table that should do the trick. How's the dragon-tamer?"

Gobber had gestured to a wooden table Stoick vaguely recognized. He probably should have come in here more often. Marked wood, heavy… he thought it might have been moved from a corner. Tools, the previous tenants of the table, were piled haphazardly against a wall. Stoick readjusted Hiccup in his arms before laying him on the table. He pushed the hair from the boy's closed eyes. "As well as expected. Fever hit yesterday, but it broke this morning."

"Fever, huh? I told you to use a clean saw for the rest of that bone. I like to think I actually know what I'm talking about. Who holds the village record for these kinds of disasters?"

"I'm beginning to worry Hiccup will wrestle that title from you in the next few years."

"Not if I can help it. I'll just keep him extra busy and pray he doesn't trip into the fires in here. Which wouldn't surprise me."

Stoick laughed again. "Good thing you never reproduced and used that kind of parenting strategy."

"I'm sure it would have worked well enough." Gobber sighed and stepped back from the workbench. "Done. And on what we were saying, look how your parenting strategies worked out. Kid's hiding secrets, playing with vicious beasts, killing giant dragons… not to mention all the damage he'd do just by stepping outside. Yeah, quite the father you've been."

As if he needed a reminder. "You're the only one around here who would dare say anything like that to me, you know."

Gobber shrugged casually. "Well, you've a head harder than a rock and someone has to be the voice of reason to attempt to get through to your brain. Not that I've managed that once over the years. Maybe one day I'll succeed before you cause total destruction."

Stoick was silent for a moment. "I suppose you blame me for that disaster back at the nest?"

"Not nearly as much as you blame yourself. I've known you far too long, Stoick. You'll let that eat you up for a while, go kill something, then be back to your stubborn old self. We were all itching to get up to that nest. It would have happened sooner or later."

"That I won't argue with. And like anyone would have had more of a plan than I did. Just think, Gobber. You, ten years ago. Ah, now that would have been interesting."

Gobber laughed. "Wisdom takes away the fun of it. But we did have some fun." He picked up the metal leg he had made. Stoick could not help but be fascinated. Sick, but also fascinated. The things that went on in this shop... "Well, let's do this while the boy's still unconscious. Has he woken up at all?"

"Not once." Stoick looked back at his son. "He's just slept. Even had him held down when we took the saw to what was left of… that leg, and nothing. Just as well."

"He'd have been brave. He's like you, he'll stick through anything. But asleep is good, too. Wish I'd have had that luck. But the stories would have not been as quite as interesting."

"And just how much do you embellish on those tales?"

"Only enough to keep 'em all listening. Now hold him steady while I put this on." Gobber bent over Hiccup with the prosthetic. "Got to say I'm proud of this one. Hope he likes it. Well, I mean I hope he doesn't mind it. Bit of a nasty shock he's in for, I'm afraid."

"He'll manage. He's my son."

"Yeah, he's tougher than we all expected."

"Thank-you, by the way. For this."

"Who else were you going to have fix him up? Just make sure you get him moving around as much as possible. Though knowing Hiccup I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"Sure will. But thank-you. You've always been there for him."

"I owe it to you, you being in charge of the entire village and all. Someone's got to help you out. How is the village?"

"I don't know if I can get used to these dragons."

"I know. They're handy. But part of me still wants to watch them duke it out with adolescents. Can we still do that? As long as there's no maiming? It was kind of fun."

"I'll think about it, Gobber."

Both men were silent as Gobber finished attaching the leg. "We might have to make a few adjustments when he comes to. We'll just see how it goes."

Stoick scooped up Hiccup. The boy was still ridiculously light, but weight of the new leg was reassuring. "I'll get him back to bed. We should have a drink later."

"I'll drink to that. I've only been in here all day."

"Thanks again."

_The End_


End file.
